RuneScape:User
A contributor's ability to perform certain actions on the OSRS Wiki depends on their access level. This is determined by whether the editor is logged into an account, whether the account has a sufficient age, and what additional rights have been assigned to the account. Everyone is able to read the OSRS Wiki. Unless they are blocked, they may freely edit most pages without the need to be logged in. Further access levels need to be assigned manually by a user with the appropriate authority. Editors with more experience and good standing can request advanced permissions. This page provides a summary for each usergroup. For a full list of abilities available to usergroups, see . Overview All visitors to the site, including unregistered users, are part of the '*' group, and all logged-in users are also part of the 'user' group. Other flags are only given upon request; some, such as 'rollback' or 'custodian', are granted unilaterally if the user demonstrates a need for them (see RuneScape:Requests for permissions). Others, such as 'sysop' and 'bureaucrat', are given only after community discussion and consensus. Unregistered users Contributors who have not or are identified by their IP address rather than a username, and may read all pages (except restricted ), and edit pages that are not protected or semi-protected. They cannot upload files or images. They must answer a CAPTCHA if they wish to make an edit which involves the addition of one or more external links, and click a confirm link to purge pages. Registered users Users who've signed in can do everything IP addresses can do, but they can also upload files, move pages, maintain a watchlist, set preferences, and mark edits as minor. Users are automatically promoted into the 'autoconfirmed' pseudo-group when their account is more than four days old, giving them the ability to edit semi-protected pages. Local level Local level groups are specific to each wiki. Bots Bots are automated accounts that perform certain tasks on the wiki, such as updating Grand Exchange prices for items. Bots have their edits flagged with a "b" in Special:RecentChanges, and have their edits hidden by default. A minor edit made by a bot to a user talk page will not trigger any notifications. See for a list of the wiki's bots. Chatmoderators Chatmoderators can kick, ban, and unban users from the on-site chat. See for a list of the wiki's chatmoderators. Rollback Users with the rollback right have access to the rollback button, and are not affected by rate limits which prevent page moves and user account creations. All sysops, helpers, and Wikia staff also have this button. Rollback automatically reverts all revisions by the last author of a page and is only to be used for obvious vandalism, and not disputed edits which deserves an explanation. See for a list of the wiki's rollbackers. Custodians Custodians have the ability to move files, suppress the creation of redirects while moving, and view the history of deleted pages, files, and contribution history of users. The usergroup was established in w:c:runescape:Forum:Add "movefile" right to Rollback. See for a list of the wiki's custodians. Administrators Adminstrators have access to a number of tools to allow them to carry out certain functions on the wiki. The tools cover processes such as deletion, protection, blocking, and access to the MediaWiki interface. Administrators also take responsibility for judging the outcome of discussions on the Watercooler, and those requiring administrative tools, such as deletions and undeletions, as well as assigning the 'chatmoderator', 'rollback', and 'custodian' user rights. Administrator rights are granted by the community through Requests for adminship. See for a list of the wiki's administrators. Bureaucrats Bureaucrat rights are granted by the community to exceptionally trusted users who are allowed to perform certain actions on other users' accounts. Bureaucrats have all rights available to administrators, as well as extended access to , enabling them to add users to the 'bureaucrat' group (but not remove them), and both add and remove users from the 'administrator' and 'bot' user groups. See for a list of the wiki's bureaucrats. CheckUsers Users who are in the 'checkuser' usergroup have access to . They are able to view a list of all IP addresses used by a user account to edit the OSRS Wiki, a list of all edits made by an IP, or all user accounts that have used an IP address. They may also view a log of such requests. CheckUser can only be assigned by Wikia Staff. See for a list of the wiki's CheckUsers. Global level Global level groups apply to all Wikia wikis, and can only be assigned by Wikia Staff. Authenticated Authenticated users are the official accounts of large companies, typically from the video game industry. The group signifies that the veracity of the account was checked for by Wikia Staff. VSTF The Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF) are volunteers who combat cross-wikia spam and vandalism. Therefore, they have extended user rights on all Wikia communities, including access to many additional tools that help them to detect spam and vandalism. They also have the ability to flag themselves as bots for large cleanups. VSTF should not be asked to intervene with small-scale vandalism, as it should be handled by local administrators. See for a list of members of the VSTF. Wikia Staff Wikia Staff are employees of Wikia Inc. They have global access to every facet of every wiki, including tools that are not available to anyone else. They can also use the suppress function to delete revisions of a page so that only other Wikia staff members can view or restore them. Staff can be identified by the tag in their signatures. See for a list of Wikia Staff. Category:Community